publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
National Special Security Event
A National Special Security Event (NSSE) is a status declared by the United States Department of Homeland Security (DHS) for certain events, usually because an event may seem like an attractive target for terrorists or assassins due to the event's visibility or political connection. An NSSE designation puts the United States Secret Service in charge of security for the event. Authority The procedure for an NSSE was established by President Bill Clinton in a portion of Presidential Decision Directive 62 in May 1998, which set out the security roles for federal agencies at major events. The Presidential Threat Protection Act of 2000 ( , signed into law on 2000-12-19), added special events explicitly to the powers of the United States Secret Service in . Procedure A number of factors are taken into consideration when designating an event as a National Special Security Event. Department of Homeland Security press releases usually point out the following factors: * Anticipated attendance by dignitaries: Events which are attended by officials of the United States Government and/or foreign dignitaries also may create an independent federal interest to ensure the event transpires without incident and sufficient resources are brought to bear in the event of an incident. * Size of the event: A large number of attendees and participants generally increases the security requirements. In addition, larger events are more likely to draw the attention of terrorists or other criminals, particularly those interested in employing weapons of mass destruction. * Significance of the event: Some events have historical, political and/or symbolic significance that may heighten concern about possible terrorist acts or other criminal activity. When an NSSE is declared, the Secret Service becomes the lead agency for the security planning for the event. The Secret Service brings in local law enforcement, public safety, and military experts to assist with developing the plan, and give them the special guidance and training to operate within the security plan. An NSSE also releases federal funding for security plans. Some of the security measures people can expect on the scene when a major event is declared an NSSE: * Heavy police (days off and leaves may be canceled) and military presence * Police dogs * Surveillance * Sharpshooters * Flight restrictions around the area * Coast Guard patrols * Increased railroad security * Extensive road closures * Many unseen security "enhancements" Events paragraph (e)(2) requires that, at the end of each federal fiscal year, the executive branch report to Congress which events were designated NSSEs, and what criteria were used to make the designations. Typical types of NSSEs are state funerals, major political conventions, and the State of the Union addresses. Though not declared by DHS (which did not yet exist), the first NSSE after the September 11, 2001 attacks was Super Bowl XXXVI. References External links * Information at Secret Service website * DHS National Special Security Event Fact Sheet Category:Law enforcement in the United States Category:Terrorism laws Category:Terrorism in the United States Category:United States Department of Homeland Security Category:United States federal defense and national security legislation